Maxmimum Direction
by coppercat100
Summary: The flock goes to a One Direction concert and one of the members of 1D tries to get flirty with Max. How does Fang react? Fang POV and Max POV
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Fang and I were sitting in bed watching TV when a commercial came on. The announcer was extremely loud and incredibly annoying. "Hello people of L.A.! Come to the One Direction concert at 8:00 tonight!" Directly after the commercial, Nudge screamed, "Max! Can we go to the One Direction concert?"

"Fine, we can all go," I said annoyed.

"Oh thank you Max! I got to get ready we only have 2 hours!" She ran into her room and Fang looked at me questioningly. "Aren't you going to get ready?" He asked.

"Yeah, be back in five minutes." I walked into the walk in closet and looked at what I could wear. I decided on a bright red tank top and white Bermuda shorts. No reason to get all fancy if I didn't even know who this band was. I walked into the bathroom and put my hair back in a side fish tail. I walked back to the bed to find that Fang looked a lot less casual than me.

"Should I go change?" He asked looking uncomfortable.

"No, you just need to switch out some things," I went back into the closet and grabbed his black converse. I took off his leather loafers and he switched them out. Then, I traded his ugly polo for a black tee and a leather jacket. Now he looked like himself. "I didn't even know that you had a polo."

"Thank Iggy," he stated sarcastically. We went into all of the rooms to see if everyone was ready. Everyone was except… can you guess... Nudge! She was standing in front of her closet with an indecisive look on her face, so I went over to her closet and picked out the first thing I saw.

"But I don't want to wear that!" She whined.

"Wear it or no concert. Your choice," She finally agreed and in 10 minutes we were out the door and into Fang's 2010 Toyota truck since we didn't really use our wings any more. Not that we didn't like them, we just liked to be safe. It had three seats in the back and three seats in the front. Fang drove, Angel sat in the front middle, and I sat in the shotgun. All three of us were happy with where we sat while Iggy, Gazzy, and Nudge were bickering like mad. Iggy and Gazzy said that they didn't want to sit next to the Nudge Channel and Nudge didn't want to sit in the back seat with the boys. They would just have to get over it. We drove off after they finally stopped arguing and in 45 minutes, we were at the Staples Center. There was a mad crowd and we had to push and shove to get to the ticket lady.

"Six tickets for the One Direction concert please?" I asked.

"Sorry, we're all sold out," the old woman said. I walked back to the flock.

"The tickets are sold out," and that's when Nudge practically died.

"Okay then lets walk back to the car," Fang said. Since the parking lot was full, we had to park across the street and we had to get there by walking through an alley like the good old times. So as we were walking around the corner, I saw five large figures with five smaller figures. We all noticed and as we got closer, we saw that the small figure were One Direction. They were being attacked by Erasers! We sprang into action and I kicked one of the Erasers square in the jaw. He went down immediately and I went to help the others but by the time I turned around, all of the Erasers were on the ground.

"That was way too easy," Iggy said. We turned around to see an in-shock boy band.

"You Guys are amazing!" Harry said. The one with the blond hair, I think his name was Niall walked up to me, took my hand and said, "How can someone as beautiful as you be so amazingly aggressive?" I soon felt Fang's hand interlock with mine and Niall said, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's okay," I said. Zayn got up from the ground and asked, "Well how come you were back here? Not that I'm ungrateful."

I told them the whole story and Liam walked up to Nudge and gave her 6 tickets and back stage passes. That girl almost fainted on contact with Liam's hand.

"Thanks," I said and we all turned around to go when Niall put his hand on my shoulder and I could feel Fang tense behind me as he said, "You guys can come in through the back so you don't have to go through the crowd."

"Can we Max?" Nudge asked wide eyed. I looked at Fang and I saw him shaking his head.

"Iggy's in charge. Fang and I are gonna go through the front entrance," I said while thinking to Angel, _**Fang is really jealous right now. **_She nodded softly and we walked around to the front with our tickets.

"Is Fangy a little jealous?" I asked teasingly.

"Well he was still trying to get with you after he knew about us!" he said, face turning red. Well this will be a fun night.

**A/N Hey Guys! Like it? Hate it? Comment below!: D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I don't know if I should continue this or not. Comment or PM me and tell me what you think.**

**3 coppercat100**


	3. Chapter 3

A**/N I know I haven't updated in a really long time for any of my stories, but I have a lot of stuff on my plate. I haven't been able to do School Days because the story is on my IPod and I currently don't have it, and my mom has this new rule that we can only go on the computer if we ask and she says yes, which isn't very often. I have all of the stories written, I just haven't gotten to upload them as new chapters yet. I might do that later today or I might have to wait a few days. Sorry guys for keeping you waiting. **

**Coppercat100**


End file.
